


The three sisters and the war of the rings

by catrose1872



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrose1872/pseuds/catrose1872
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three sisters are chosen to join the fellowship. These three are daughters of an dwarven prince and a mirkwood elf.<br/>SI</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three sisters and the war of the rings

Hello this is Catrose1872 also called ruler of the ice dragons and I wanted to say that my friends and I came up with this story. We worked really hard on it so any flamers want to flame don’t. Any helpful advice is always appreciated. Read and Review. I don’t own Lord of the rings that honor belongs with J.J.R Tolkien. I only own my character Eärossë. The other is own by my friends.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Saerwen  
“Mighty fine crowd we have tonight,” Sidhiel muttered, shoving her manicured hands up into the long, silk sleeves of her robes. Her lips twitched in an almost disapproving manner.” Why I’d say everyone in Middle Earth has shown up!”  
“Well, tonight is a night of importance.” I said stifling a chuckle. Sidhiel doesn’t like big audiences, they make her feel nervous. Nonetheless, we do have a more- than- normal crowd tonight. I turned my attention to the gathering people.  
The mainstream of humans were shot with slivers of hobbits, dwarves, orcs, and elves. These races mingled together not knowing the hatred their ancestors had held towards each other. Children ran about, jesting their courage in mock battles. Mothers shushed crying babes, while taking a seat in chairs laid out for such audiences. Husbands and friends and the wines and the pipe weed provided by several elven servants. This was life in Middle Earth after the destruction of the ring.  
“Let all of those who wish to know the days of the rings gather,” Eärossë addressed our audience. Her melodious voice was tinged with a little boredom.  
All was silent now, as eyes and ears drew upon us and our every word.” As you all know,” Sidhiel said starting forward a little, “Tonight marks the seven hundredth year that the ring was thrown into Mount Doom, ending the terrible war-lord, Sauron’s reign.”  
“Because of his end, the boundaries that held each race with their own was broken. The hatred for each other was gone.” Eärossë joined Sidhiel. “Unfortunately, not all was all right with this change. Because the time of men had come, the race of elves soon left Middle Earth.”  
Ripples of protest crossed the younger part of our audience. I let this continue a few moments more, before standing up next to my sisters. I held up a hand, settling the crowd. Once this was done, I said “But not all elves had chosen to leave. With a little time, the race of elves were restored to Middle Earth.”  
The audience was now entranced with our words. All together, the three of us said “We are Eärossë, Saerwen, and Sidhiel Oakenshield; the daughters of a dwarven prince and a Mirkwood elf. This is our story.”


End file.
